Fox's Vengence
by Nimbie
Summary: Mintpaw is just anapprentice, but she doesnt like to sit on the sidelines. When her sister gets all the fame and glory for getting rid of fox cubs, things backfire. Mintpaw learns who she truley is and the powers that she has.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Fan fiction

Fox's Vengeance

(WARNING WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY FROM ORIGINAL BOOKS!

Though still good! Also Past-like/futuristic, new characters+ old ones.)

1

_In River Clan, a young she-cat walked along the moonlight. She flicked her tail back and forth. Suddenly a creature came from the brush behind her._

"_Creampaw," a skinny young tom said coming from the foliage. "What are you doing out here so late? We have training in the morning, Dashclaw said he would teach me some new hunting tricks and I heard Thrushfur was going to take you-" The tom was interrupted by the she-cat. _

"_Fraypaw this is none of your business! I don't understand why you are always trying to take care of me! I just don't understand what you think you are doing when you say these kinds of thing, I don't need your help!" Creampaw yowled at him. The tom flinched as her words stung him. It was obvious to absolutely everyone that he really liked Creampaw, everyone but Creampaw herself._

"_What are you doing here though?" Fraypaw meowed quietly._

"_I'm going to catch the fox kits that have killed our own kits. You know the mother even said it was going to be her last litter, and then she'll become an elder. Fraypaw she was our only she-cat in our nursery. Our clan is small, most likely the next litter will be after we are finally warriors. All the apprentices. All five of us." Creampaw meowed darkly._

_"Creampaw let me come with you." Fraypaw mewed._

_Creampaw looked at the skinny young tom. She had always had a small little liking to him. Even if she was a quarter moon younger, maybe he liked her enough to do this for her._

"_I would love it if you came." Creampaw mewed. They began trotting down the little incline that would lead the two cats to the fox's den. _


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

Mintpaw threw herself under the Warrior cat. She jumped up under the cat's belly and launched him to his side. She then swiftly turned to face his side as he tried to regain balance, and threw her paw against the side of his flank; claws sheathed, and pushed him to the ground. She sat up, nervously licked her paw and rubbed it over her ear. She hoped her ear wouldn't twitch, that would let everyone know how she was feeling.

Mintpaw had been so annoyed this week; her stupid sister had gotten so much fame and glory with her used-to-be best friend, Fraypaw! True what they did was awesome, BUT Creampaw didn't even invite her to come along! Mintpaw knew she could have helped; her sister, she, and friend would have been the greatest apprentices in the world! Stories would have been told about them to the kits! She grumbled as she saw a young tom walk down the pathway to the training hollow.

"Mintpaw! Pay attention," Lemonfur mewed to her. Mintpaw didn't notice the tom get up from the ground.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"Don't give me that," Lemonfur told his apprentice, "you just proved to me with that knock down that you're not a kit to mess with, don't act so sweet with me." He meowed warmly.

"Well you should know not to call me a kit then!" Mintpaw mewed. She jumped on the tom's back but then slid off as the young tom coming down with his apprentice sat down, watching Mintpaw tackling Lemonfur.

"Is this how you train our apprentices, Deputy?" The tom said slyly.

Mintpaw slid to the ground, ears twitching uncontrollably; she didn't bother to try to stop them.

"Well Rainwhisker, Let's see what your apprentice can do with mine." Lemonfur mewed challengingly.

"All right, Jasperpaw, you know what to do." Rainwhisker meowed.

Mintpaw bared her teeth as the sleek apprentice walked from behind Rainwhisker. His gray fur was like his mentor's but a little lighter. And instead of darker spots on his coat, there were dark gray stripes. Mintpaw suddenly looked down at her own paws, a shade of dark brown, flexed her claws and then looked back at the young tom.

"Scared yet?" He mewed to her fiercely.

"Should I be?" She meowed back sharply. Why would she be scared of the oldest apprentice, most likely to be a warrior very soon?

The two apprentices walked back to the little hollow by the reeds and stood ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Creampaw stood next to Fraypaw in the medicine den, The Clan leader in front of her. Dawnstar narrowed her eyes at the apprentices. Fraypaw was unconscious still, even though the medicine cat, Moonheart, had said he would wake up by now.

"Moonheart is there anything you can do to wake him up?" asked Creampaw. This was all her fault, she had killed him, she knew it!

"This is my entire fault! I can't believe I was this stupid! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Fraypaw!" Creampaw cried softly.

"Hold on sweetheart!" Moonheart grabbed a sprig of something from a pile and put it in front of Fraypaw's wet head.

Suddenly he woke up, gasping for air. Creampaw jumped and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"You're alive! Fraypaw, you saved my life! I'm sorry I ever even thought of the idea to go out there, I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?" Creampaw meowed.  
"Just for you, I will." He said quietly. He coughed and then meowed, "what happened again?"

Creampaw looked at Dawnstar. Then back at Fraypaw.

"We went after the fox kits. And we got two of them, you and I, we trapped them at the river bank and made them fall in. But then you saw the last one coming behind me and you, you jumped on its back and clawed its eyes. It rolled on top of you and clawed and bit your back pretty badly. When you jumped of it you pushed it over the edge of the bank but it dragged you along. I jumped in after you and got you away from it but you were half drowned. Someone from Thunder clan helped me get you up here, I never caught there name though." Creampaw meowed.

'What happened to your paw?" Fraypaw asked.

'One of them got me pretty well, but I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you!" Creampaw mewed softly.

"You two are in a heap of trouble! Even if you did get rid of those fox kits you, disobeyed the clan, and broke the warrior code!" Dawnstar meowed angrily.

"You two are lucky! Moonheart will do all that she can with you two, once you are well you will be back to work! With punishments, but get some rest, we will discuss this later." Dawnstar meowed. She walked out

Creampaw purred next to Fraypaw, and they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Begin!" Lemonfur mewed loudly to the two apprentices.

Mintpaw leaped aside as Jasperpaw punched a paw out at her, claws sheathed. She jumped back and forth up and down to confuse her opponent. He looked at her quizzically and then jumped on top of her. Mintpaw tried to trick Jasperpaw by pushing him off of her with her hind legs. She instead of hitting his belly pushed his hind legs up, throwing him of balance. He tumbled off of Mintpaw and she jumped on top of him, pushing his side, flipping him over. She had caught him with his belly exposed and pounced for the final blow, but Jasperpaw was quick and had flipped himself over, catching his mistake. When Mintpaw pounced Jasperpaw had already flipped over and was ready to attack. _No way can any cat move that fast!_ Mintpaw thought. They battled it out for a minute, just wrestling with each other like kits, they're strengths equal, even though Mintpaw was smaller than Jasperpaw. Finally they began to tire and Jasperpaw pinned Mintpaw to the ground and raked his paws down her side, claws sheathed, he flipped her over and did it again to her belly.

"That was the longest one on one fight I have ever seen!" Rainwhisker mewed. "Lemonfur, I am impressed! You have trained your apprentice extremely well! Congratulations Mintpaw. As you know, Jasperpaw will be a warrior soon and you could easily take him on, we should have you guys practice together more often!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Lemonfur meowed happily. Lemonfur and Rainwhisker continued to talk to each other; they were good friends after all.

"You know, I think you were the one that was scared" Mintpaw mewed to Jasperpaw.

"What? Are you kidding me! I wasn't even trying!" Jasperpaw mewed back.

*Sidebar: (Thank you so much for the reviews and tips, I really appreciate it! Special shout out to Owlscreech, Pale-eye, and tr1xx77)


	5. Chapter 5

5

Mintpaw walked back from her hunting practice with Lemonfur, and saw Jasperpaw coming back from his time out by the river, he was just on his last assessment.

"Jasperpaw! Wait up, how did you do?" She asked.

The two began to talk as good friends. A minute louder Mintpaw heard her sister yowling for her.

"Mintpaw! Get over here!" Creampaw yowled to her sister. It had been a while since she and Fraypaw had caught the fox kits, or cubs as Moonheart told her. She hadn't had a great relationship with her sister since and was trying so hard to become best friends again.

Mintpaw turned, walking away from Jasperpaw to go see her sister. She wondered what her sister wanted now.

"We'll talk later Jasperpaw, Creampaw wants to see me." Mintpaw said to her friend.

Jasperpaw had a small disappointed expression on his face but then nodded his head and went to the apprentices den.

"What is it Creampaw, I was talking to Jasperpaw, he had just been assessed for that last time! He thinks he did well though, he caught a whole rabbit and two water voles!" Mintpaw me mewed to her sister.

"A rabbit? That's a bit odd, anyway, didn't you hear? Reedwhisper is going to have kits! They're moving her from the warriors den to the nursery now!" Creampaw meowed with glee.

"So?" Mintpaw replied, "That's great and all but, why do you care so much?"

"Because Mom is going to have more kits too! There moving her too!" Creampaw meowed.

"Great, wait but Dad died in the battle! You know between Shadowclan and Riverclan! That's why we don't have many cats in our clans; does this mean that she found someone else?" Mintpaw said, shocked.

"No she was going to have more kits before the battle! She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want them to worry over her, she will have her kits any day now!" Creampaw mewed happily. "I guess we all have been so busy we didn't notice how swollen her belly's gotten!"Creampaw mewed again.

"Is that all? That's great! I can't believe it! But that's classic Mom for you, never worrying about herself!" Mintpaw mewed cheerfully.

Just then Dawnstar yelled out that they were to start a clan meeting.

"I think Jasperpaw is about to be made a warrior!" Mintpaw meowed to Creampaw.

The two young she-cats walked over to the flat stone where the Leader's den sat near.

"You and Jasperpaw are good friends then?" Creampaw asked. "You didn't used to be did you?"

"We've been friends for a while, I guess." Mintpaw replied. The truth was that Mintpaw had started to feel a little bit more than just being friends with Jasperpaw though.

Mintpaw's ears began to twitch nervously. Fraypaw walked out of the den with Jasperpaw, they bounded over to their friends.

"Well, I bet this meeting's for you!" Creampaw mewed to Jasperpaw.

"I hope so, I have been waiting forever! I guess Dawnstar has been so busy since the battle, she must have not had time." Jasperpaw mewed back. He looked around and spotted Lillypaw, the fifth apprentice, and called her over.

Lillypaw fumbled out of the medicine den, and ran smack into Weedfang.

"Ow..." Mintpaw mumbled, "that must have hurt."

The elder turned around into looked warmly at the new apprentice.

"S-sorry Weedfang, I didn't mean to fall, I-I just fell and-" The apprentice was cut-off by the elder.

"That's alright!" Weedfang mewed to Lillypaw. Lillypaw jumped up and joined her fellow apprentices.

"How are you doing Lillypaw?" Fraypaw asked her.

"Great! I'm learning so much from Moonheart!" Lillypaw mewed.

"Sh-shhh guys!" Creampaw mewed quietly to them, "it's staring!"

Mintpaw looked at Jasperpaw expectantly. He walked closer to the flat stone. Mintpaw's ears had begun twitching again, but this time it wasn't because she was annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jasperpaw was called up to the flat stone where Dawnstar sat. He looked around to his pals; he tried to control his excitement. He looked to Mintpaw; her ears were twitching, but why? He brushed the thought off as Dawnstar began to speak.

"As we all know, Jasperpaw was well overdue to become a warrior, so, let's begin the ceremony. I, Dawnstar of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Dawnstar started warmly.

"Jasperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even if it may cost you your life?" Dawnstar continued

"I do!" Jasperpaw meowed back. He was shocked at how calm his tone was.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Jasperclaw. Starclan honors your responsibility, nobility, and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan!" Dawnstar finally finished.

She then rested her head against Jasperclaw's head and he licked her shoulder.

"Jasperclaw! Jasperclaw! Jasperclaw!" Mintpaw began, soon everyone followed.

He purred happily as his mother, Riversplash, came up to congratulate him.

"Oh, Jasperclaw I'm so proud of you! And that name, JasperCLAW! It's so fierce!" His mother went on. In another minute Rainwhisker had walked up too.

"Congratulations Jasperclaw! I am very proud to have been your mentor!" He mewed.

Jasperclaw just nodded, and sat down in the middle of the camp to begin his silent vigil. He was so excited he could barely contain himself, he was happy that he would not have to wait long since his ceremony was at sundown, all he had to do was wait. Her saw Dawnstar talking to Rainwhisker and Riversplash, _I hope I didn't do anything wrong during the ceremony, is that why Dawnstar is talking to them? _He thought. He saw the three disperse into their dens. He saw Lillypaw go back into the medicine den with Moonheart and watched fondly as Mintpaw and Creampaw walked back to apprentice den. He sat there for a few more minutes, but then heard a rustle from the reeds. Fraypaw walked into the camp through the reeds. Jasperclaw cocked his head to the side, curious to see what his friend was doing.

He heard the apprentice talking to someone, he would have checked himself, but stayed loyal to his duty, and kept to his vigil. He would have to ask in the morning. To his surprise when Fraypaw turned around, it wasn't Fraypaw at all. Jasperclaw's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the orange and yellow fur, which looked just like his friend's, disappear into smoke. Suddenly the figure reappeared in front of him with eyes that were completely black with no whites or veins, Jasperclaw growled at the appearing cat and threw his unsheathed claw towards it, but again it vanished. Jasperclaw blinked in surprise.

Had he been dreaming? He blinked his eyes several times before looking around for the black-eyed cat. He suddenly heard a splashing in the paddling river near the camp. He jumped up, unsure of what to do, was it the vanishing cat, or a cat of the clan in the river? Surely a water vole or even rabbit wouldn't make that much noise. No one was awake except for the patrols, but they must be nearly on the other side of camp. He heard the noise again, even louder. He decided he would have to leave his vigil; it was the right choice, right?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jasperclaw stood from his vigil and jumped forward to the entrance of the camp. He began to think, should I bring someone? No, he would be back before morning hopefully. Jasperclaw darted out of the camp after the noise. He ran back and forth trying to pin-point the sound. He threw himself threw the tall grass, searching. Soon he appeared at the riverbank. He tried to get a smell of any type of creature but could not pick one up for the life of him.

"Hello? What's going on?" asked the young tom to the empty starry sky. _Starclan help me!_ He thought

He lumbered down the bank and saw a shadow moving in the distance.

"Hello?" Jasperclaw mewed once again. What was going on, what was this moving, shadowy creature? He tried to smell who it was again. This time he picked up the slightest sent, it was familiar, but what was it, or who? Pushing on, Jasperclaw set out to see who this stranger could possibly be. Suddenly he heard the noise again. He sprinted to see what it was.

He turned the bend to see that it was not a cat in the river at all. His eyes widened at what he saw. the small vanishing cat was sitting next to a large animal. Jasperclaw stepped back and stumbled over himself. Ending up on his hind legs, Jasperclaw struggled to get up but the vanishing cat had turned to smoke and reappeared on top of him. The cat grappled with him for a few second until pinning him to the ground.

"Let's see who you are!" The animal watching growled, the creature came out of the bushy shadows and came straight to Jasperclaw. Jasperclaw tried to swing a claw at the vanishing cat but the cat lunged its teeth towards Jasperclaw's throat.

"Enough Nox!" The animal yowled to the vanishing cat. The animal finally came through to Jasperclaw's eyesight. Jasperclaw began to yowl, but Nox slammed a paw against his throat.

"You're a fox!" Jasperclaw managed to mew to the animal.

"Silence!" Nox said. He turned his gaze towards Jasperclaw's eyes. Soon Nox's eyes began to glow. His all-black eyes light up the dark area in which they were hidden. The glow faded soon after.

"Do you know who he is?" The fox asked Nox.

"Yes, his name is newly Jasperclaw, former names are Jasperkit and Jasperpaw, He is now a warrior, and was in the middle of his vigil. He is a good friend of, that small brown one, Mint, and-oh yes, Cream, the one we are looking for! That one will lead us to the Frayed one!" Nox said.

What was going on? Jasperclaw tried to think but his mind was too foggy. It seems that this cat had read his mind.

"Well, Nox, you know what to do, soon we will have our revenge! Just for my siblings! I am not a helpless little runt anymore, this time they WILL see me, and I will not hide in the leaves ever again!" The fox said icily.

_Is this creature part of the family of foxes that Creampaw and Fraypaw got rid of?_ Jasperclaw thought. _I thought there were only three fox_ _cubs_!

"Nox, you know what to do!" The fox told the small cat.

Again Nox looked at Jasperclaw. He snarled and his teeth formed almost a devilish grin. Starting from his ears down to his tail, Nox began to change. He grew in size and his coat began change color. His orange pelt darkened to gray and dark stripes began to form. The last thing to change was his black eyes. They began to turn white and soon had a pupil and yellow-green irises. His eyes and entire body was identical to Jasperclaw's.

"Well, now it's time to go be you!" Nox chuckled. He dragged Jasperclaw over to the fox.

"Brie, you can keep him hidden for a while, so I can do some dirty work?" He asked the fox.

"Don't patronize me! I'm the leader here, this is my revenge!" The fox snapped at him.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Nox mewed. _That's right make her think this is all her idea! Then they won't come after me when this is all over. Soon she will have_ _what she wants and I will be the ruler of the clans!_ Nox thought viscously. _That's what my family gets for abandoning me for those cats._

Brie yanked up Jasperclaw and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. _I will have my revenge, I WILL have my vengeance! _The fox thought to herself.

Special shout-out to: Owlscreech and Starlight Warrior 1092

Thank you guys for the reviews and tips! Keep up the good work!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Nox, looking identical to Jasperclaw, went straight to the clan by the river. Few things ran through his head. _My plan is to first, convince them I am Jasperclaw, then I will trick them into trusting me! When I get the foxes to attack, all the blame will go to them and the clan will have no idea I was the mastermind. After the battle I will find him! And her. I will expose them! Then I will prove to the silly clans how much stronger I am then them! I will be in total control! _Nox sat down, what could go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mintpaw stretched as she got up from her warm spot he apprentice den. She looked around to see Fraypaw and Creampaw still asleep on the moss. She poked her head out of the lightly shaded area to see that it was just barely sunrise. That meant Jasperclaw was done with his vigil! She burst out to see him.

"Jasperclaw!" Mintpaw began.

"Hey Mint!" Jasperclaw mewed back oddly.

Mintpaw turned her head to the side. Mint?

"That's a weird nick-name." Mintpaw mewed to Jasperclaw.

"Oh-uh sorry Mintpaw?" Jasperclaw asked questionable.

"Yeah silly! It's okay I kind of like Mint!" Mintpaw meowed. "I bet you're tired!"

"Uh, yeah I guys I should be...I mean I am!" Jasperclaw mewed.

"Yeah, I think you are, you're acting really weird, better choose a spot in the warrior's den!" Mintpaw replied.

_He's so tired, that's why he's acting weird! _Mintpaw thought.

Special shout out to: Owlscreech, The Souless, and Dragonflames-and-Waterwhisper

Special notice: Anymore of those chain things and I will discontinue the story! Sorry but I do not like those!

Sorry this chapter is short or hard to read, I was a little bit rushed, our power here was out for about a week .Thank you for supporting me! Any questions, just ask in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

9

Panting, Jasperclaw woke up.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked to no one. In the pitch-darkness he could not see anything. He stretched his paws forward, feeling where he was. He didn't have to move far until his paw hit the rough round bumps of wood. He ran down the strip of flat hard wood, bumping his head several times. He realized he must be in a type of log. Soon he reached the end where the hole of the log was supposed to be. It was blocked off by a rock. Jasperclaw ran to the other side only to find the same thing.

"HELP! HELP!" he cried to no one. Suddenly he heard a rustle outside of his little piece of wood.

"Food." Hissed the animal.

"Let me out you stupid fox!" Jasperclaw clawed at where he heard the voice.

The fox grinded her claw into the rotting hard log. She made the smallest hole, just so one measly mouse could squeeze through.

Light beamed through and suddenly starving he ran to it and tried to fit a paw through the tiny hole, but he could not fit. The small mouse that fell next to him sat untouched. As Jasperclaw continued digging at the hole. He could barley widen it. He soon gave up, and ate his one mouse.

"Help..." Jasperclaw murmured quietly and fell asleep.

Mintpaw padded down to the training area with Lemonfur. She thought about Jasperclaw, he was acting normal again. She wondered why he was acting so weird before, he was tired though, she would have acted weird too.

"This time, I think we'll teach Lillypaw a few moves." Lemonfur "Do you know why we will teach the medicine cat apprentice to fight?" he asked.

"In case there's a battle and she needs to fight?" Mintpaw answered, it was basic common sense it seemed.

"Correct, not surprising coming from someone as smart as you..." Lemonfur said dryly.

"Hmm." mewed Mintpaw.

Suddenly Mintpaw heard a crash by the reeds. Out popped Lillypaw with Moonheart following her.

"I am so excited to learn! I thought it would be scary since I was fighting you but Moonheart said that you'd go easy on me and-OPH!" Lillypaw fell over her paws trying to run to Mintpaw, while talking.

Moonheart sat by Lemonfur. "It's amazing how careful and organized she is with all the herbs, but she can barely stand on her own paws!" Moonheart commented.

"Mintpaw, teach her the basics, then you can practice with each other!" Lemonfur mewed.

"Alright! Lillypaw, well, I guess that the one basic thing is to never let you under belly show, it's a weak spot, you know, most cat's bellies are the soft spot. Tigerstar was killed, all 9 lives, gone because of one blow to his belly. So don't let that be exposed." Mintpaw explained.

"Wow, one blow! That's...that's scary" mewed Lillypaw.

"Yeah, well, that's life! I guess life for bad people!" Mintpaw mewed sadly. "Let's do one basic move, I'm going to dive for you and I want you to dodge, okay?" Mintpaw meowed.

"Ok!" Lillypaw answered.

Mintpaw dived semi-slowly towards Lillypaw; she jumped straight up in the air and crashed down to the side right next to Mintpaw's out-stretched paw, her belly completely exposed.

"Ahhh, well, let's try it again..." Mintpaw sighed.

Special shout out to: RainEpelt and, Warrior Starlight 1092


	10. Chapter 10

10

After practice with Lillypaw, Mintpaw went back the apprentice's den. She saw that only Fraypaw was there, resting.

"Hello Fraypaw, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh? OH, fine thanks, and you?" He replied back.

"Well, I'm doing ok, Lemonfur asked me to help train Lillypaw today, and she's ahhh- very clumsy I guess."

"Don't have to tell me twice! I can barely stand on my four paws!" An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Lillypaw! What are you doing here?" Mintpaw asked bashfully.

"Moonheart let me take a rest, so I came in here, just to see what it was like to sleep in here!" Lillypaw mewed, happily.

"Oh, well, you can take Jasperclaw's old spot, no one's using it." Fraypaw mewed to her.

"Great!" Lillypaw mewed back.

"Well, I better rest while I can; Lemonfur's taking me out to hunt in a little while." Mintpaw mewed.

Suddenly Mintpaw felt extremely sleepy. She plopped down in her spot, across from Lillypaw and next to Fraypaw, and fell asleep quickly.

Mintpaw was sneaking around a bush, she saw Jasperclaw, by a log a little bit in the distance. He was talking to a much bigger creature, but what was it? He walked closer to the big mossy log, and the creature followed. She couldn't believe her eyes, Mintpaw was seeing, _a fox!_ What was Jasperclaw doing with a fox?

Suddenly she heard a horrible yowl; she spun quietly around to see what it was. She realized it was coming from inside the log.

"Help! Help, please!", the voice yowled again.

_That sounds like Jasperclaw!_ Thought Mintpaw. _That's not possible though, I see him right there!_ Mintpaw snuck up a little closer to get a better look. She saw Jasperclaw again, just sitting next the fox. Suddenly Jasperclaw began to ripple, his eyes began to glow, and he shrunk, as his pelt began to change. Shocked, Mintpaw jumped back and made a loud shuffle as she hit a bush. The evil cat turned its now orange-like pelt body towards her. Its eyes were all black. She stifled a yowl. _Is it changing into Fraypaw now? _Mintpaw thought, but its body did not change anymore.

Still looking straight at Mintpaw, the changing cat vanished. W_h-where did it go? _ She thought frantically. Suddenly the creature appeared right in front of Mintpaw, its all black eyes boring straight into hers. With a horrible snarl-like grin, the cat said, "Tell Fray I said hi." Then ripped its razor like claws through Mintpaw.

Mintpaw burst from her dream, shaking. What had just happened? She looked around her. Where was she? Mintpaw stood to get a better look. She was in the middle of the forest.

"Who was it?" Brie asked.

"Well, your foxy-ness," Nox snarled, "it was the brown cat, Mint!"

"Did you kill her?" Brie asked.

"No!" Jasperclaw whaled from the log. "NO!"

Nox shook his head ignoring Jasperclaw.

"She did something, something only I could do..." Nox grimaced as if remembering something horrible.

"Which was? SPIT IT OUT!" Growled the fox.

"SHE VANISHED! She vanished right as I struck her face!" Nox yowled.

"What does that mean?" Brie asked.

"It means we have a new enemy, and that we're being watched!" Nox finished.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Mintpaw jumped up, where was she? She stumbled to get up in the unfamiliar forest. Her legs felt like jelly. What was going on? She carefully stepped forward and took a deep breath. That smell, it was odd. No, familiar.

Suddenly horrible yowls made her jump straight up and flip around. A small cat was baring its teeth at her.

"P-please, I don't know what's going on!" she croaked.

"What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" The small cat hissed.

"I'm where? Thunderclan territory? How did this happen, is this real?" Mintpaw asked

"Of course it's real! And you just fell in the way of my hunting!"

"What's your name?" Mintpaw asked randomly

"Uhh- Skypaw." The cat answered.

"Skypaw, I think all of the clans are in a lot of trouble! I saw a fox and it had Jasperclaw trapped which means that the Jasperclaw that was at camp was that changing cat! We have to find them and-"

"I think you need a medicine cat. Please, just come with me. Don't make me have to use force!" Skypaw answered.

"No, nooo! You-you don't understand! The cat he's-he's...he" Mintpaw's eye sight went fuzzy. She collapsed again at Skypaw's paws.

"What the-? Oh-no!" Skypaw mewed. She ran off to get the medicine cat to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we going?" Brie asked Nox. They began gathering prey and had let Jasperclaw out of his personal jail. Jasperclaw laid there, in too much pain to move.

"Well, we were caught; if that stupid cat finds us again our plans will be ruined!" Nox snarled. "We'll have to kill her if she shows up again."

"No, No, NO! I won't let you touch Mintpaw! You won't hurt her!" Jasperclaw croaked up.

"I thought you shut him up!" Brie snarled.

"He must have woken up!" Nox said patiently. He jumped up disappeared. The next second he was back with a large rock in his jaws. He jumped up again and slammed down hard onto Jasperclaw already cut up back. Nox then slammed the rock onto Jasperclaw's head. Jasperclaw shuddered and passed out.

"Let's go." Nox said. Brie dragged Jasperclaw up onto her much larger back and the three set off.

"You know Nox; we could just attack the clans now! Have our revenge already." Brie said as she carefully slipped through the bushes and grass.

"We need to wait; we cannot attack all of the clans with just us!" Nox growled.

"No! I am sick and tired of waiting! I will tell the other fox tribes to rally to fight against the cat clans! For their own kind!" Brie snarled. Her rage seemed to grow and grow as she spoke.

"You will wait!" Nox bared his teeth at her.

Brie's eyes flashed. In a fast fury she whipped out her paw with her sharp claws unsheathed and sliced open Nox's muzzle. Nox began to growl but shrank back when he realized how large and strong Brie really was.

"Take the stupid cat! He has no point in our plan! I am going to get MY tribes! I will fight the clans! You're plans are no use!" Brie shouted. She slammed Jasperclaw down to the ground and leaped over a low hanging branch. She ran away, towards her old home.

"Brie you stupid FOX!" He hissed loudly. He suddenly stopped when he heard a branch behind him snap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

First of all, I HAVE BEEN LOCKED OUT FOR MONTHS! I JUST REMEMBERED MY PASSWORD AND IM SOOO SORRY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTERS! THANK YOU MY LOYAL LOYAL READERS! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU STILL WANT MORE!

Nox silently crept forward, his tail brushing over the ground. A cool wind blew through his thin pelt that stuck out. _Starclan has chosen me, i have the power to save the clans and the forest._ He thought.

"Noxstripe! Get Fraykit! Bring him here!" His mother called. His paws tingled with his knowledge and he chased after his brother. He picked his brother up and brought him to the nursery. He was exhausted after his long day of patrols. Lumbering into the Warrior's den, Nox closed his eyes, and began to dream.

Suddenly he woke up. "Uhhhhh!" He sucked air into his lungs quickly, his eyes watering as if he had just been clawed on his muzzle.

He hadnt remembered his family in years. He refused to think of them. He was discarded, with out hope. Even though HE knew of his powers they banned him. He was sent to help! He showed them what he could do! All they did was see him as a threat!

Nox bared his teeth and snarled. Looking down at the young tom beside him, he recalled what happened last night. He had heard noises behind him, warriors appeared around him. among them was his idiotic younger brother. It seems Fraykit had not recognized his own brother. Rage seeped from Nox and he kicked the tom. To get away, he teleported both Jasperclaw and himself. It had exhausted him and he must have passed out. It worried him some that Jasperclaw hadn't woken up through all of this.

Nox put his ear next to Jasperclaw's chest. His breathing was ragged, yet steady.

Nox sighed. His plain had failed; he would not get away with his revenge. It didn't matter though. He would get his revenge, the fox didnt matter. Suddenly Nox realized, _she's going to bring her fox pack to destroy Rriverclan! _Nox shook it off, why should it matter to him? He hated Riverclan!

ALSO: DONT WORRY I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT, I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER ONE BY TONITE! I RUSHED THIS ONE, PLEASE IGNORE ALL SPELLING ERRORS, THE NEXT ONES WILL BE BETTER!


End file.
